Head Over Heels
by JessaBlessa
Summary: Quinn has had enough of mistreating Rachel, so she decides to set things right. Choosing to sing a song to Rachel in glee, Quinn professes her love for the short brunette. Will Rachel return those feelings or rebuff them?


**A/N: **This idea came to me when helping my beta and my girl Han write her own story. This is of my own work and I did not aim to copy another's work. Any similarities one may find are simply coincidences. I'm quite proud of myself for this story actually.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. I wish I did, but nope. If I did, Faberry would be canon and Santana would come out of the closet officially and Finn wouldn't be such a douche. :P Nor do I own Rascal Flatts, though they are pretty epic :)

_Dedicated to my lovely girlfriend, Hannah. For I am head over heels in love with you Baby xxx_

**Head Over Heels**

As Quinn walked into glee club, she walked past Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel to the back row and took a seat. The blonde read over the lyrics and the sheet music she was holding, oblivious as the rest of the glee club walked in. She stared intently at the sheets of paper, trying to work up the courage to sing the song she was staring at.

_Come on Fabray you can do this. You're a Fabray. Suck it up!_ Quinn thought as she looked up. She realised every one in glee was in their seats and Mr. Shue was just about address the students.

"Ok everyone. I figured we could all use today as downtime. So the floor is open. Who would like to sing?" Mr. Shue said as he looked at the kids. Quinn noticed Rachel went to stand. _It's now or never Fabray!_ Quinn thought.

"Mr. Shue?" Quinn said softly. "I would like to sing." Mr. Shue smiled.

"Great! Quinn the floor is open," He said, taking a seat in the front row next to Rachel on her right. Quinn made her way down to the piano. She passed one copy of the sheet music to Brad. She turned her head.

"Puck?" Puck got off his chair next to Lauren and grabbed a guitar off the stand and headed over to the piano. "We can make this acoustic, can't we?" The blonde said to Brad and Puck. They both nodded. Quinn then moved to pull two stools into the centre of the room and sat down on one. Puck sat down on the other and started to pluck the strings to warm up.

Quinn took a deep breath then looked at Puck and nodded. He started to play. Then Quinn held her head up and started to sing.

**Sitting here with you**

**You ask me why my tongue is tied**

**I've tried to make some since of all these things I feel inside**

**I've been searching for the perfect words to say**

**They've been said a thousand times**

**But they mean more today**

Quinn slowly looked around the room, before focusing on Rachel. She smiled softly at Rachel's smile. She looked into Rachel's eyes as she continued to sing.

**'Cause I'm head over heels for you**

**And all of the things you do**

**The heavens and earth have moved**

**I'm falling head over heels for you**

Quinn stood up and slowly walked over to Rachel keeping her eyes on her. The blonde stood in front of her as Rachel took her bottom lip into her teeth, Quinn couldn't help but smile. _God she is so beautiful!_ Rachel then looked into Quinn's eyes.

**So baby there it is I've let it go and now you know**

**It's funny how a feeling starts so small and starts to grow**

**I had every line rehearsed I'd say to you today**

**Then you looked into my eyes and they just slipped away**

Rachel's breath hitched. The rest of the room looked on at the two girls, eyes locked, and smiles on their faces. There was a mix of smiles, shock and sadness amongst them.

**'Cause I'm head over heels for you**

**And all of the things you do**

**The heavens and earth have moved**

**I'm falling, head over heels for you**

Quinn took in a deep breath and gazed in awe at the short brunette in front of her. She moved and sat on the chair on Rachel's right. Rachel and Quinn never broke eye contact. Quinn was momentarily mesmerised by Rachel's soft brown eyes.

**Head over heels heart over mind you've got me body and soul**

**I've never dreamed in a million years I'd lose complete control**

Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek before she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. Rachel whimpered at the contact. Quinn stood up again and faced Rachel, a soft smile on her face.

**I'm head over heels for you**

**And all of the things you do**

**The heavens and earth have moved**

**I'm falling head over heels for you**

**Head over heels for you**

**I'm falling head over heels for you**

**Oooo ohh I'm falling**

**Mmmm I'm falling**

As the song came to an end, the whole room was silent as the glee club watched the two girls looking at each other. _it's now or never _Quinn thought before breaking the silence.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for all the mean things I've done to you. The slushies, the harsh words, the nicknames, the torment. I'm so sorry for it all. I never meant to start it, I accidentally tripped in the hall and you were slushied. Then everyone else thought it was on purpose and I didn't stop set them straight. I should have stopped everyone once they thought they could slushie you. But I was scared as I had all these feelings for you and I thought they were wrong. So I tormented you to hide the fact I love you." A collective gasp was heard around the room, not that the two girls noticed it. Quinn took a deep breath and crouched down in front of Rachel, taking Rachel's small hand in hers.

"Rachel, I'd take it all back if I could. I would rewind time and watch how I walked to stop that first slushie. I'd take back the names and the insults. I'd speak nicely and not rude," Quinn took a breath. "Rachel, I've done so many things to you that I regret. So badly regret it. But throughout the whole time, I couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful you are. How sweet, kind and caring you are. That you have drive and determination to be what you want to be. You are strong Rach."

Both girls were silent for a while as Rachel took in what Quinn had said, while Quinn let out a sigh of relief of finally letting everything off her chest. No one else said anything as they watched the two, all in shock to form proper thoughts.

"I... Ah... You... You love me?" Rachel squeaked out, speechless for once. The blonde blushed and nodded.

"Yes," she said simply. Both girls stayed silent for a while.

"I know this is a shock as you thought I hated you but I don't. I've always rebuffed your attempts for friendship but if it's not too late, would you reconsider and try and be my friend?" Quinn asked quietly. Rachel smiled.

"You know, you can talk just as much as I can Quinn Fabray," Rachel joked, finally becoming her old self again. "Quinn, I knew you never hated me. The look in your eyes and the way you would look at me when you thought I was not looking showed you did not. To be perfectly honest, my offers for friendship always had ulterior motives. I always wanted more than friendship myself. I hoped if we became friends you would fall for me too. So Quinn, yes I would love to be to be your friend but I think we both know we want more."

Rachel stood, causing Quinn stand as their hands were still holding hands. Rachel tucked a few stray blonde hairs behind Quinn's ear. They locked eyes once more. Quinn blushed slightly. _Kiss her!_ Quinn's thoughts screamed at her. She slowly leaned down. She noted Rachel's eyes closing and captured the short brunette's lips in her own. She closed her own eyes and melted into the kiss. Rachel began to move her lips against the blondes.

Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and wrapped her arms around the small frame and pulled her close, while Rachel's arms wrapped around the taller girls neck. Both girls moaned into the kiss shortly before they parted, both instantly missing the other girl's lips. A loud clap brought both girls back to reality, making them look in the direction of the noise.

"Okay. I think that is it for today," Mr. Shue said, clearly uncertain as to how to react to the latest development and the PDA going on in the music room. He quickly gathered up his things and left, .

The girls took in the still shocked reactions of the fellow glee club members. Rachel, now feeling embarrassed, hid her red face into Quinn's chest. _She's so cute_ Quinn thought to herself before deciding they should go home. Quinn pulled back slightly.

"Baby, would you like a lift home?" Quinn asked, smiling softly. Rachel's blush faded and turned into a wide smile.

"Say that again Quinn," Rachel asked.

"Would you like a lift home?" Quinn repeated, eyebrow raised. Rachel laughed.

"No, the other part," she smirked. Quinn blushed a light shade of pink.

"Baby," the blonde said blushing darker. Rachel stood on her toes and kissed the blondes cheek.

"I like when you call me Baby," Rachel smiled. "And yes, I would like a ride home Darling." Quinn, smiled. They broke out of their hug and Quinn bent down to pick up Rachel's bag beside the chair before lacing her right hand in Rachel's left.

Together they walked out hand in hand leaving behind the remaining glee club members in their seats, still dumbfounded over what they just witnessed.

The End.

1529 words.

Song: Head Over Heels by Rascal Flatts.


End file.
